Frozen Feet
by Cakedecorator
Summary: After getting rejected by Cat Noir for the umpteenth time, Ladybug's done with pining after her black cat partner. After being told to "change audiences," Marinette decides to go on a date with Luka, much to Adrien's dismay. But their double-date at the ice rink gets put on proverbial ice when ice-skating coach Phillipe gets akumatized! Reverse Crush take on "Frozer" AU, Rated T.


**Here's my Reverse Crush take on "Frozer!" Hope you guys like it! I'm going to be doing the best I can with this, because while I honestly don't care for Kagami, I'm a hardcore Lukanette shipper alongside the love square.  
**

 **After getting rejected by Cat Noir _yet again_ , Ladybug's had enough. Deciding to move on and switch romantic interests, she sets her sights on Luka. But when she goes to Adrien for advice, he unwittingly suggests a date at the ice rink, and... Well, you know. **

**In this story, Kagami's only here to help Adrien out, nothing more or less, okay? As I said earlier, I don't care for her very much. But I guess if I had to ship Adrien with anyone else, better Kagami than either Chloé or Lila.**

 **Another note: I know that a _red_ rose was used in the episode. And I do know that red roses mean true love, but I'm changing it to a _white_ rose for this one-shot. This is because according to the movie "Beastly," white roses mean "I'm loyal and worthy of you," which represents Ladybug's loyalty to Cat Noir and her hope that he will see her as someone worthy of his romantic attentions. But there's more: white roses can also represent _unity_ (which is indicative of how Cat Noir and Ladybug need to work as a unit in order to get the job done), and _the pureness of a new love_ , which can be seen in this one-shot. **

* * *

Yet another day in the life of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They had been called away because a hang-glider was trying to deliver flowers to someone and the contraption had gone out of control.

Spectators were watching as Ladybug grabbed the hang glider before he fell while Cat Noir caught the bouquet.

The pair of heroes landed on a nearby roof.

"Maybe the elevator is the best option in the future." Ladybug said, before she and Cat Noir did their customary "Pound it!"

"I guess doing a hang glider for a delta express delivery wasn't a smart move." The man said as he stood up.

"Don't forget the flowers," Cat Noir said as he handed the bouquet back to the man, not noticing Ladybug took one out of the bunch. "Be careful on the way down."

"Kitty." Ladybug said, and the black-clad boy turned around to see Ladybug presenting a thornless white rose to him.

"M'lady, you can't be serious," Cat Noir chuckled as he heard beeping and pointed to his hidden earlobe. He gently pushed the rose away. "You're about to change back."

"Your point?" Ladybug asked shyly.

"You can't change back, or I'll know who you are and then..." Cat Noir stated.

"Then there won't be any more secrets between us," Ladybug said, before her transformation timed out and she changed back into Marinette, much to Cat Noir's shock. "We'll be stronger than ever before because we'll be free and able to keep each other informed both on and off the clock."

Marinette leaped on to Cat Noir, placing her hands and lying her head onto his chest affectionately, before saying, "We'll take Hawkmoth down, and then we can live out our lives without any worries!"

Apparently, Cat Noir liked this idea because he smiled at Marinette and returned the hug.

"We'll get married!" Marinette said, her fantasies beginning to run wild. "We can get a nice two-story house on a quiet road together, have three kids and a cat. No, wait, forget the cat! We'll get a hamster named-"

 _"Ladybug!"_ Cat Noir said, breaking Ladybug out of her fantasy. "I'm really sorry, but I can't accept this. Like I said before: I'm in love with another girl."

Cat Noir walked over to the railing of the building and took out his baton before opening it up.

"I know, kitty, but... Would it change anything between us if she wasn't around?" Ladybug asked.

"Honestly... I can't imagine her not being around," Cat Noir said, as he pulled up a picture of his beloved: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the loveliest girl he had ever met in his entire life. He had saved the photo from the Evillustrator incident. "Sorry, but I should get going."

Cat Noir extended his baton and left the rooftop, leaving Ladybug disheartened. She was starting to cry as some of the petals began falling from the stem like the tears flowing over her mask.

Ladybug left the roof, too. She landed near the Seine and hid. She changed back into Marinette and made her way to a familiar boat on the river: Liberty, Juleka's houseboat.

She walked across the gangplank and her best friend Alya asked, "Girl, what took you so long?"

Marinette refused to answer as she sat down in between Alya and Mylene, and Nino was flanking Alya on the other side. The pigtailed designer merely hung her head, depressed. The group was having a meeting on Liberty, being in the audience for Kitty Section's band practice. The band consisted of Rose on vocals, Juleka on bass guitar, Ivan on drums, and Luka, Juleka's older brother, on an electric guitar. There were times where Adrien would join in on the keyboard, but only when his _excessively packed_ schedule would let him.

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay?" Mylene asked.

"I'm fine, but... I don't want to talk about it." Marinette said, hugging her knees and burying her face into it.

Since Anarka Couffaine was not on the boat, the group had their speakers on the bare minimum volume. They had already gotten in trouble with Roger during the music festival and that caused an akuma. They did _not_ want something similar to happen again.

During band practice, Marinette had put in the provided earplugs and just sat and stewed in her thoughts, depressed over Cat Noir's rejection of her rose. She kept it in her purse.

As he was playing the music, though, Luka noticed Marinette's mood and looked at her in concern. He always found her an attractive and amazing girl, especially during Captain Hardrock when she picked the lock with the guitar pick he gave her.

Luka turned to Juleka and said, "Marinette's not feeling very happy, I can tell."

Juleka nodded. The goth girl was always one to adhere to Girl Code, but had a hunch that her brother had a thing for Marinette. If she had to think of any girls she knew that would be good enough for Luka, it would be Marinette without a doubt. Sure, Girl Code mandated that friends would not date a friend's brother without permission, but since Juleka had been on board with the idea of Luka and Marinette dating for a while, no violations had occurred.

Once they finished practice, Marinette had gone down below deck and sat in the common area, a little sad.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked as Marinette opened up the purse and took out the white rose.

"I..." Marinette began, but Tikki flew back into hiding when she saw Luka coming.

Luka had followed Marinette and he sat down next to her before taking out his guitar.

"You feeling like this, Marinette?" Luka asked as he began playing a somewhat despondent tune. The notes were a little on the lower side and the tempo was slow.

Marinette gave a nod as she continued to listen. Somehow, Luka's music always managed to make her feel so much better.

"I personally think that you deserve to feel more like this." Luka replied as he started playing a more upbeat and happy song that had a faster tempo, making Marinette smile.

Luka, thinking that he could break the ice, put his guitar down and asked, "Is something bothering you, Marinette?"

Marinette looked at Luka, and she could tell by his eyes that she could trust him. She never spoke about her crush on Cat Noir to Alya for obvious reasons, so as long as she was ambiguous about the details, maybe talking to Luka would be a good idea.

"Luka... Do you ever get the feeling that you're in a rut? Like no matter what you try, nothing will change?" Marinette asked, pulling her legs up against her chest again.

Luka, realizing she was most likely talking about a boy, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Marinette looked up to Luka and she blushed at the proximity.

"Marinette, if there's one thing I've learned from playing guitar for so long, is that sometimes the biggest mistake isn't playing the wrong song. It's playing for the wrong _audience_. So, change your audience." Luka suggested.

Marinette smiled at Luka and she handed him the rose. Luka chuckled before taking the flower and putting it behind her ear. Marinette blushed and giggled a little bit.

A little while later, Marinette got up on the gangplank again and she shyly waved to Luka as she left. Alya and the others had seen the whole thing going down and were looking at them with "Squee!" faces. Marinette sighed; Alya was going to grill her for details later.

As she continued to walk back home, Tikki peeked her head out and said, "Well, Marinette, has your heart been stolen by a different prince?"

"Don't be silly, Tikki," Marinette giggled. "The one I love is Cat Noir."

Tikki looked at her owner and said, "But he _doesn't_ love you, so maybe it's time to move on?"

Marinette asked, "...Do you think it might be any different with Luka? Maybe I'm not playing the right song."

"Marinette, just be yourself and stay true to that. You can't go wrong, especially since I can tell Luka likes you!" Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki. Just in case, I'll get love advice from other people." Marinette said, hugging her kwami.

The next day at school, Marinette walked into the building and looked around at all of the people who were paired up, and it was not just the obvious ones: she saw Alya and Nino laughing together sitting on a bench; Marc and Nathaniel working on their next comic together; even Rose and Juleka listening to music, too.

Marinette sighed, but someone had bumped into her. She started flailing her arms and she wound up falling onto her rear as always.

"Ah! Marinette!" Adrien squeaked as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, Adrien! Just the person I need." Marinette said as she took his hand. Feeling her hand in his made Adrien's heart rate go up.

"Oh, really?" Adrien said, trying to channel his suave Cat Noir side in. He helped Marinette up with ease.

"Well, I need some advice," Marinette said. "Can we talk?"

"Yep..." Adrien said, a smile growing on his face.

The two of them sat at a bench and put their bags down.

"Sorry about this. It's about a boy." Marinette said.

"A boy?" Adrien asked, a glimmer of hope fluttering in his heart. He was all ears now. Was Marinette talking about him? He sincerely hoped so, since he had been in love with her for the longest time.

"Yeah," Marinette said. "We see each other a lot because we're interested in the same things. We're both fans of Jagged Stone for instance. I always thought he was a good friend, but now I'm starting to see him as something more. Ever been through that?"

"Well... Maybe," Adrien said, scooting a bit closer to Marinette. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's something special," Marinette said. "He's got thick, silky hair, like he takes good care of it. Bright, enchanting eyes..."

Adrien's hope started to grow, as did his smile. Marinette was talking about him! Due to his modeling career, he had to take good care of his hair, and his eyes were a bright green. Not to mention Jagged Stone was his favorite musician, too. And seeing Marinette all but swooning over him was even more adorable.

"So... Do I know him?" Adrien asked, about to put his arm around her shoulders.

"You sure do. It's Luka!" Marinette said, turning to Adrien with a smile.

Adrien's face changed from joy to discomfort. He felt his entire world break like someone threw a rock at a stained glass window and shattered it. The image of his rival, Luka Couffaine, in many poses came in the background of his imagination. Adrien could _swear_ the guitar player was chuckling at his expense.

 _'Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! **Luka?!** What the hell?!' _Adrien thought, completely appalled.

Damn it! Adrien was sick and tired of all these rivals for his princess's attention! He already had to deal with Nathaniel both as a civilian and an akuma before the redhead moved on, and there was no telling how many other boys had their eyes on Marinette. But _this_ was the proverbial icing on the cake, and not in a good way! Of all the people to be his primary competition, it _had_ to be Luka, didn't it?! But maybe a romance between Luka and Marinette would not even start since Marinette was friends with Juleka? Wasn't it against Girl Code to date your friend's brother? Either way, Adrien was _gobsmacked_ that Marinette was not talking about him.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Um, yes?" Adrien said, shaking his head and continued to pay attention.

"I just asked you what I think I should do about Luka?" Marinette asked.

"That ice-eyed prick?" Adrien muttered out of jealousy.

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

Adrien knew he misspoke, but he immediately got an idea and said, "Oh... The ice rink! Why don't you ask Luka to skate with you?"

"Hey, that's a good idea... but I'm a bit nervous about going on my own," Marinette said, feeling a little nervous. "Being the famous klutz I am, I'll probably keep falling down everywhere."

Adrien, seeing his Princess was in distress, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Want me to come along and help?"

Marinette hugged Adrien and said, "That would be perfect!"

Adrien blushed and his heart stopped for a few seconds as his crush was so close to him. Marinette took her bag up, stood and dashed off with a smile, telling him, "Thank you! I'll see you then!"

"No problem... What are friends for...?" Adrien said stiffly. He opened his button-down shirt. "Plagg... Please tell me I didn't botch that up."

"You botched it up." Plagg bluntly said, his ears drooping.

As if Plagg was going to tell his owner that he had been both rejecting and trying to woo the girl of his dreams at the same time. He knew the rules about secret identities. The kwami knew Marinette was Ladybug and because Adrien rejected _Ladybug_ , that meant he was also rejecting Marinette, and now said designer was trying to get a date with someone else.

Adrien groaned and face-palmed.

Later on, he was sitting in the locker room in his fencing uniform, with the rest of his guy friends circling around him. He had reported everything to Nino.

"Dude! This has _got_ to be your biggest blunder yet!" Nino shouted, scolding his blonde best friend for encouraging a date between Marinette and Luka.

Max, Kim, Nathaniel, and Ivan were also in the locker room - Nino had called them in - and they were shocked that Adrien had inadvertently pushed his crush into the arms of another boy. And of all boys, it was Juleka's brother, which made the situation even wilder.

"No kidding..." Adrien muttered.

"You need to get yourself out of this appointment, ASAP! Ideas, bros! Come on!" Nino said, before turning to the boys and clapping his hands to get their help.

"Tell her you had a last-minute photoshoot." Nathaniel suggested.

"Your Chinese tutor was 98.34% unsatisfied with your recent performance and your father has held you back at the house so you have a 96.29% chance of studying your Chinese." Max proposed.

"Your bodyguard caught a really bad cold, so you can't leave?" Kim asked aloud.

"Piano lessons!" Ivan said.

"Honestly, guys... I'm not sure about cancelling," Adrien confessed, much to the boys' confusion. "Marinette needs my help. If she needs my advice, why not? It's no issue, and there's _no way_ I'm jealous because..."

"Because you're head-over-heels for one another, right?" Ivan asked, nudging the model.

"...Because there's _nothing_ between us." Adrien said sadly.

"What do you mean, bro?!" Nino asked. "There's almost _everything_ between you!"

"I _can_ speak clearly around Marinette, but every time I try to ask her out, _something_ comes up. Now that I'm thinking about it, I think that Marinette and I are just... Meant for friendship. I want her to be happy... Even if it isn't with me." Adrien said, sadly standing up.

He took his fencing gear and left the lockers, while the guys were clamoring and arguing about the situation and pitching ideas about what to do.

Kagami had been waiting on her fencing partner for a while and she said, "There you are."

Adrien failed to answer. He merely put his mask down and the two started sparring. Adrien was so depressed over the fact that his crush was going on a date with another boy that he could not focus, and Kagami wiped the floor with him numerous times.

Once it was over, Adrien sat in the locker area again, absolutely livid with himself.

"What's gotten into you, Adrien?" Kagami asked. "You know I enjoy kicking your ass, but you were totally off your game today."

Adrien groaned and asked, "Which one? Fencing or wooing?"

"Fencing, of course. Why are you so concerned about... Oh. Marinette, right?" Kagami asked.

Adrien nodded and said, "Yeah. I screwed up again and now she's got a date with someone else. And I told her I'd come along to help out."

"Want me to come with?" Kagami asked.

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

"Make it a double-date instead of just being the third wheel," Kagami elaborated. "This way it isn't so awkward."

Adrien wanted to protest. There was _no way_ he was going to go on a date with someone other than Marinette. But Kagami had a point.

"That might not be a bad idea." Adrien said with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Adrien had packed his skating gear and he was about to sneak out of the house to go to the rink. But...

"Adrien, aren't you supposed to be working on your fencing? Mr. D'Argencourt said he was very disappointed at your last session." Gabriel said, catching his son.

"Um, yes, father. I'm going out for a lesson with Kagami, my strongest partner." Adrien said, not telling him about the whole ice skating date.

Gabriel snapped his finger and he directed Adrien's bodyguard out to the car.

Once they got in the car, Adrien said, "Can you take me to the ice rink instead? I told father it was a lesson, but I never said anything about fencing."

The gorilla, as Adrien called him, merely followed orders and started to drive to the ice rink.

Inside the building, the Mayor was talking to Phillipe, an ice skating coach, and it was about an issue with the ice rink.

"I don't believe this, Mr. Mayor! You want to shut my ice rink down?!" Phillipe exclaimed in despair as he skated around in fear.

"Phillipe, this ice rink belongs to Paris, not you. And I'm not closing it down, I'm just going to convert this place into a private gym for my Chloé - er, I mean the city. Besides, no one comes to your ice skating rink for lessons anyway. You haven't had anyone sign up all year. Take a look." The mayor said as Phillipe turned around and saw all the empty seats.

But then he caught sight of Marinette, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami coming in to the rink.

"Not so, Mr. Mayor! Some new skaters!" Phillipe said as he did a happy spin.

"Alright, fine. If you can get at least one person to sign up, then I'll put the conversion on hold." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Deal." Phillipe said as he took the papers from the mayor.

Marinette was putting her skates on and she looked to her side to see Adrien and Kagami sitting together. She moved seats and said to Adrien, "Nice call bringing Kagami along, Adrien."

"Sure thing. That's what friends do." Adrien said in a strained voice.

"I'm not sure what to do about Luka. Should I let him hold my hand?" Marinette asked.

"Well, yes," Adrien said. "You should let him hold your hand and take you on to the ice so you don't fall..."

"Thanks, Adrien. That's good ad- WAAAH!" Marinette shouted as she stood up and stumbled, about to fall.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he tried to catch her, but Luka beat him to the punch and he caught her by her arms.

"Be natural, Marinette. Just listen to the rhythm and go with it. Follow my lead." Luka said as he helped Marinette stand up, and he held her hand in his own.

Marinette smiled and blushed as Luka brought Marinette out onto the ice and they started to skate. Adrien felt sick as he saw the two of them together. He knew that there was a rivalry going on between him and Luka for Marinette's affections ever since the music festival. But if Luka knew about it, he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"Come on, Adrien, let's go." Kagami said as she brought Adrien out on to the ice to skate.

As they started skating around, Adrien's eyes kept drifting toward Marinette and Luka.

Kagami, for her part, broke away from Adrien and started doing several spins, jumps, and other moves that a beginner probably would not be able to pull off right away.

Seeing potential in her as a student, Phillipe approached Kagami and said, "You've got what it takes to be a champion! The grace, the elegance, the style and the skill! Shall I be your private teacher?"

"No thanks. Ice skating is only for fun. The arts I take seriously are archery or fencing." Kagami said as she continued skating off.

Kagami rejoined Adrien and took his hand. Marinette caught sight of Adrien and Kagami skating together, and for some reason got a little uncomfortable at the sight of them like that. However, she stumbled, but luckily for her, Luka managed to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

Marinette gave a nod. Luka kept skating along with Marinette, and she found herself enjoying herself and smiling.

Luka noticed Kagami and Adrien together, chuckled, and said with a smile, "Marinette, did you ask them to come along because you were nervous about being alone with me?"

"I, uh..." Marinette began, blushing. "Yes..."

"It's only me, Marinette," Luka said with a smile. "You can trust me. Come on."

Luka was gently holding Marinette's hands, doing spins and guiding her along. Marinette could not help but smile at the handsome guitar-player's moves.

As Luka and Marinette were holding hands and getting closer to each other, Phillipe cut in and interrupted their moment.

"Hello, young sir! Ever thought about signing up for ice skating lessons. That glittering smile of yours would be irresistible to the judges!" Phillipe said as he started skating around Luka and Marinette.

"That's very nice of you, sir, but music is what fills my life. And I might even have a new song to write for a certain someone, so..." Luka said, looking Marinette in the eyes with a meaningful expression and tone of voice.

Marinette blushed and smiled as her heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Well, music is a crucial component in skating, you know. Think about it!" Phillipe said as he kept trying to get a student. Realizing he was not going to change Luka's mind, though, Phillipe stopped against a wall and he noticed the mayor was getting impatient.

He then noticed Adrien skating along with Kagami, and he said, "Isn't that Adrien Agreste?!"

He skated over to Adrien and started asking, "Adrien Agreste! I can just picture it right now! Professional model _and_ ice skating champion! I'll have you polished up like perfect silver if you take lessons with me!"

Adrien, hesitant, said, "Well..."

Realizing he was uncomfortable, Kagami put herself in between them and said, "Sorry, he's already my fencing partner."

The pair skated away from Phillipe.

Back with Luka and Marinette, they were still skating and having fun. Marinette lifted her back leg and Luka decided to make a move. He pulled Marinette into his arms, and he lifted her up and above his head. Marinette, realizing she was almost flying, spread her arms out with a smile as he spun around.

Luka then brought her down and dipped her down before pulling her back up and interlocking his fingers with hers. Marinette blushed and gave him a smile. He was smiling back at her, a slight amount of flirtation in his expression.

Again, Phillipe had to ruin the moment by interrupting them. He broke the hand-holding and smacked himself in between the two of them, speaking to Marinette.

"How does a week's worth of free skating lessons sound? You'll be a star within a few hours each day!" Phillipe offered Marinette.

Marinette already knew that it was out of the question off the bat. Between her homework, her work as the class representative, _and_ all of her duties as Ladybug, she would never have any time for skating lessons.

"Thank you, but I'm a busy girl as it is." Marinette said as she and Luka held hands and continued to skate together, this time doing an impromptu ballroom dance on the ice.

Adrien saw his crush and his rival together, dancing like they were in perfect sync. And Marinette was so happy with Luka that it was palpable to everyone else. Seeing them like that made Adrien's heart hurt and he let go of Kagami's hand before drifting off. He wound up running into a wall and falling on the ice.

"Uh-oh!" Marinette shouted. Kagami noticed Adrien's spill, too.

The girls skated at the model, and then Marinette positioned herself in front of him while Kagami was off to the side. Marinette held out her hand and said, "You okay?"

Adrien, seeing his Princess was offering her hand to him, reached out. But he hesitated in taking it.

"See how lessons can be a great idea? It can prevent spills like this from happening!" Phillipe said as he inserted himself between Adrien and the girls. He then put the forms for lessons in Marinette's face. "Please, miss! If you sign up for lessons, your friends will come running and my rink will be saved!"

Marinette was uncomfortable with Phillipe's pushiness and was about to decline, but the mayor basically did it for her.

"That's quite enough, Phillipe," The mayor said as he took the forms out of the coach's hand. "None of these people want to skate, and forcing them into it isn't right, either. You can't do that."

Realizing the reality, Phillipe skated off and sadly said, "You're right..."

Marinette turned to Kagami and said, "Can't help but feel bad for the guy, huh?"

Kagami remained silent, but she shrugged in agreement.

Luka skated in and he took Adrien's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks, Luka." Adrien muttered as he looked down to the ground.

Luka whispered in his ear, "Your heart's music is riddled with hesitation and fear. If you like a girl, then go after her like I go after my music."

Luka made distance and he took Marinette's hand before saying, "Shall we?"

Marinette continued skating with Luka, meanwhile Adrien's face fell as he came to an epiphany: Luka was right. The only reason he was not able to make progress with Marinette was because he was hesitant and afraid.

"You okay?" Kagami asked.

"No," Adrien answered. "I've had enough for today. I'm going to call it in..."

Adrien skated off sadly. Marinette noticed that he was feeling blue and she told Luka, "Adrien's not looking the best. I'm going to go check on him, okay?"

"I'll be right here." Luka said with a nod as Marinette skated after the blonde.

"Sorry, Phillipe, but tonight the ice rink will be shut down." The mayor said as he let the forms scatter and he walked away, leaving Phillipe downtrodden.

Sensing his emotions, Hawkmoth's window opened up and the villain said, "Well, a fiery passion about to be put on ice? That's perfect for my akuma!"

Hawkmoth charged a white butterfly with black energy and sent it out the window, saying, "Fly away, my little akuma! Evilize the frozen heart of this skater!"

Adrien, meanwhile, had retreated into a stall in the men's room. He locked the door and sat on the toilet, depressed.

"What's gotten you so down, Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"Luka's right: I'm too scared to make a move on Marinette, and that's why I'm losing in this rivalry with him." Adrien said.

"Adrien? Are you okay in there?" Marinette asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm okay!" Adrien shouted back out.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying out of Marinette's clutch. "You're supposed to be in love with Cat Noir, but now you've proverbially left Luka out in the cold so you can chase after Adrien?"

"What? Chase after Adrien? No way. Adrien's only a friend." Marinette said in reply to her kwami.

Back in the rink, the akuma fluttered into the blade of one of Phillipe's skates.

 _"Frozer, I am Hawkmoth. Since they want to take your rink away from you, why not turn all of Paris into your own ice kingdom? In return, bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"_ Hawkmoth said.

"Ready to skate!" Phillipe said as he let the akuma take him over. As he underwent the transformation, he stood up and the skates started turning the entire room into ice.

Hearing the noise, Marinette saw the ice coming and then she ran for safety while shouting, "Adrien! Take cover!"

Adrien heard Marinette's shout and he saw the ice coming in through the bathroom and it was starting to surround him.

"Ice?! What the hell?! Okay, time for some of the magical cheese!" Adrien said as he took out the container of potion-laced cheeses he got from Master Fu. He took out the pale blue one for Plagg. _"Plagg, power up!"_

He tossed the cheese in the air and Plagg ate it in one bite. He then changed and he got three icicles on his head, before saying, "PlagGlacier!"

 _"PlagGlacier, claws out!"_ Adrien shouted as he activated his transformation and he changed into Cat Noir, only with ice skates and some ice shards all over his suit.

Marinette had ducked behind another hallway and took out the box of Magicaroons she had made with the potions, and she took out the blue one, saying, _"Tikki, power up!"_

Tikki ate the the cookie and she transformed. Her tail had three icicles on it and her spots turned into hexagons.

 _"Stalac Tikki!"_ She said.

 _"Stalac Tikki, spots on!"_ Marinette shouted as she transformed. This time, her suit had snowflake patterns inside, she had a crown made of ice on her head, skates on her feet, fur on her collar, and her spots were hexagons, too.

Out in the city, people were surprised to see Phillipe, now Frozer, skating around Paris. He had blue skin on his face, hands, and feet, but his body's skin was dark blue and there was a snowflake on his back and chest. His sclera and nose were purple while his hair was pale blue and spiked back. His feet were white and light blue ice skates. He was skating as fast as anyone would expect a professional could go, and everywhere he went, the area around him turned into pale blue ice, and ice encased civilians.

He even skated on top of one of the buildings, turning it into slick, solid ice, and he jumped onto the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll turn you into frozen statues that will shimmer and shine in my ice kingdom!" Frozer declared as he spun around and turned the entire tower into ice, and within _minutes_ , maybe _seconds_ , almost all of Paris became a frozen wasteland.

Ladybug and Cat Noir met up with each other and were about to get down to business, but Cat Noir noticed that Ladybug was a little different.

"So, what's the plan, m'lady?" Cat Noir asked.

" _My_ plan is to go and set a trap for whoever did this to Paris," Ladybug said, turning her back on Cat Noir and crossing her arms. "I'll go _my_ way. You go _yours,_ and track and observe or whatever."

"Ladybug, are you still upset about the rose?" Cat Noir asked, quirking a brow. Ladybug was usually the more mature one between the two of them.

"Yeah. Things might be a bit _frigid_ between us now." Ladybug said, spitting out the pun.

"Listen, I get it, but shouldn't we focus on Paris?" Cat Noir asked of his partner.

"Does it _have_ to always be this way? Doing everything _together?_ We're not an item or anything." Ladybug said as she swung off on her yo-yo.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Cat Noir shouted after his buggy partner. He then sighed in frustration and face-palmed before jumping off the roof and skating away.

It took a few minutes, but Cat Noir caught sight of the scratches on the ice that were a tell-tale sign of skates on the ice. After crouching down and looking them over, he knew that it was definitely not Ladybug's skates since she was swinging around the city as always.

"Bingo. This is the direction he went in." Cat Noir said as he started skating after the skate tracks.

Ladybug was skating and swinging across the rooftops as per usual while Cat Noir was following the skating marks.

Ladybug had made it to the Eiffel Tower and she started to think about her game plan.

"I need to set a trap, but what could be the bait...?" Ladybug said as she was trying to think. But she was unaware that Frozer was on the second level of the Eiffel Tower, watching her.

Cat Noir had tracked Frozer's trail to the tower, and he hid a trailer and watched the evil skater. Frozer chuckled evilly, then jumped off the Eiffel Tower, skated after Ladybug and jumped over her to hit her with his skates.

Ladybug gasped, about to get hit, but Cat Noir snagged her by the hand and skated out of the way just as Frozer landed on the ice and broke it with his skate.

Cat Noir started skating with Ladybug's hand in his, and they were completely in sync. They skated up the side of another trailer and jumped off to get some air and distance and continued skating.

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug said, a blush and sweet smile on her face.

"No problem." Cat Noir said, not winking back.

Frozer easily caught up to him and started firing icicles at them from his skates faster than the blink of an eye.

The pair kept dodging the icicles as they skated under the bridge on the Seine, with Ladybug shouting, "He's too fast!"

Frozer jumped over the bridge and started spinning and shooting icicles at them from the air. As Ladybug and Cat Noir kept dodging the sharp ice spears, Ladybug shouted, "The akuma's gotta be in his skates!"

The twosome skated behind the frozen Liberty for slight cover while Frozer did a skateboard slide on the edge of the boat to catch up with them. After a few moments of dodging and skating, Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to lose him. Frozer skated under another bridge and noticed that his targets were missing. He jumped off the river to go find them.

The pair of heroes had regrouped back at the Louvre and they were hiding behind another trailer.

"Your Cataclysm can be the thing to destroy his skates, but he'd have to be in the air," Ladybug said. "You were right, kitty. Tracking and observing was the right way to go."

" _You_ were right, too, m'lady," Cat Noir said. "We need to set a trap. But we're missing a little bit of luck. Get my drift?"

Ladybug, blushing and smiling, nodded vigorously.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_ She said as she shot her yo-yo up in the air. In her hands landed a red and black-spotted bag of salt. "Salt? In a bag?"

A bit of the salt fell out and landed on the ice, causing it to melt. Ladybug said, "Oh, I get it! Salt decreases water's melting point, so it melts. Okay! I've got an idea."

Ladybug put the bag of salt in Cat Noir's hands before whispering in his ear. Ladybug skated off while Cat Noir took to a truck that had a ladder on it. He melted part of the ladder before pushing the truck against the wall and then he mounted the ladder on top of the edge of the road.

Ladybug was waiting on top of the bridge. When Frozer skated underneath it, she said, "I've been waiting for you, Frozer! Don't go getting cold feet!"

"Don't _you_ play with fire, Ladybug!" Frozer said as he jumped up after the spotted girl. She started skating, challenging Frozer to an impromptu race.

"Can you do _this?_ " Ladybug taunted as she slid on her knees underneath a park bench.

"Piece of cake!" Frozer said as he followed the girl.

Ladybug skated up an ice glacier and did a jump and an upside-down spin, Frozer following in her exact moves.

"Closing in, Ladybug!" Frozer taunted as Ladybug jumped through the open doors of a frozen car, feet-first. She landed on the ice and continued to skate to the trap area.

"This one is going to be hard!" Ladybug said as she did a leap, upside-town spun, and landed on the ladder. She used her yo-yo to hook onto one of the ladder rungs. Cat Noir was underneath the ladder.

Frozer followed suit and did the exact same maneuver while Ladybug swung around a giant iceberg and wrapped her yo-to around the tip. Once Frozer landed on the ladder, Ladybug yanked on it to pull the ladder forward, launching the akumatized skater into the air. Cat Noir did a backwards spin on the top rung of the ladder.

He launched himself off the ladder and shouted, _"Cataclysm!"_

He touched the skates, causing them to crack like ice. Frozer landed on the ground on his stomach and the akuma was released.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug said as she opened up her yo-yo and started spinning it. "Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo before releasing it. The white butterfly flew away while Ladybug said, "Bye-bye little butterfly. _Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Ladybug tossed the salt bag in the air and then in a wave of magic ladybugs, everything was reset, not a trace of ice was in the city. Frozer changed back into Phillipe and he watched in surprise.

"Pound it!" The two heroes said as they shared their fist bump.

Hawkmoth, back in his lair, said, "Ladybug! You smashed through my plans like an ice breaker! But the saying goes, "revenge is a dish best served cold." So don't think you're the queen of the ice just yet."

The window then shut, symbolizing Hawkmoth was done for the day.

Back at the ice rink, Marinette had decided to lend Phillipe a helping hand. Instead of signing up for his lessons, she took a selfie with him and posted it on her social media with the caption, "This ultra-klutz is like Odette on the ice with Phillipe's advice! If you want to learn how to skate, sign up for lessons with him!"

"Thank you so much, Marinette." Phillipe said as Marinette put her phone away.

"No problem, I hope you get some new students." Marinette said as she and Luka started to walk away.

"That was very sweet of you to help him, Marinette." Luka said as he held her hand.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted him to be happy," Marinette said before letting go of Luka's hand. "By the way, Luka, I'm not changing my audience."

"Oh?" Luka asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah. I know that if I just keep trying, one day I'll get the response out of the audience I want. It will happen one day, that I know." Marinette said while Luka watched Adrien and Kagami talking to Phillipe out of his peripheral vision.

"Alright then, Marinette. But I'll be here for you when you've decided that you're playing for the wrong audience." Luka said with a smile.

Adrien stopped talking to Phillipe and he turned around to see Luka kissing Marinette's cheek, and she was blushing in response. Luka then left the area. Adrien, devastated, walked to his car and got in.

His chauffeur got driving and Adrien sat and sulked in the back seat of the car. Kagami, who was left behind, took out her phone and called Adrien's number.

Adrien's phone was ringing and he saw that Kagami was calling him. He picked up the phone and said, "Hey, Kagami."

"Talk to her." Kagami said through the phone.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"You heard me. Get your feelings out. _Tell her how you feel._ " Kagami said as Adrien looked out the rearview window of the car and saw Marinette walking in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Kagami. See you at fencing practice," Adrien said as he hung up the phone.

Kagami just got in the back seat of her family's car and the red vehicle just started driving away.

Adrien looked to the driver and he said, "Stop the car."

The chauffeur just pulled over and Adrien got out of the car. He started running after Marinette, screaming, _"Marinette! Marinette!"_

Marinette paused in her walking and turned around to see Adrien chasing after her. She waited for him as he ran up to her and then rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Yes, Adrien?" Marinette asked as he finally managed to breathe.

Adrien stood up straight, looked Marinette in the eyes with his face as red as an apple, and then he outright said, _"Je'taime_ , Marinette! I've loved you for the longest time! And even if you love Luka, I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt!"

"Luka?" Marinette asked, to Adrien's surprise. "Whoever said anything about Luka? He's not the one I love."

Marinette hugged Adrien, her face rested in his chest, and she said, "You're the one I love, Adrien. How could I have been so oblivious?"

"You... You love _me?!_ Then... Then..." Adrien began, his eyes wide and a blush on his face. He grew a grin. "Then we can run away to an island?! Away from everything in the world, living off nothing but fruit?! And we can get that hamster named-"

 _"Adrien?"_ Marinette asked, cutting into Adrien's mental rambling.

"Um, yes?" Adrien asked, realizing he was daydreaming again.

"What's the matter?" Marinette casually asked.

"Er, um... I had a lot of fun today," Adrien said, rubbing his neck bashfully. "We should do this again some time."

"Oh, just the two of us?" Marinette asked, a questioning brow up on her face.

"Yes," Adrien began, but then he corrected himself, nervous. "No, I mean we need to invite the whole gang! You know, Alya, Nino, Kagami, Luka... Everyone!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun! I can't wait for it." Marinette said as she turned around and began to walk home.

Once she was a safe distance away, Adrien sighed and face-palmed, moaning in frustration.

"There I go again..." Adrien began.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Plagg said. "It'll happen at some point. You just gotta work up the balls."

Adrien sighed before trudging his way back to the car, embarrassed that he had messed up his confession again. But Plagg was right: he just had to keep on hoping and work up the courage to tell her. He just hoped it was soon.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of it for this one-shot! I hope you guys liked it. I personally can't wait to see more Lukanette moments in the show _and_ seeing Luka with the Snake Miraculous! _If_ it leads to a Jealous Adrien, then that would be the icing on the cake! **

**If you want more, just let me know!**


End file.
